24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am
Main image There was a good amount of images that could work as the main picture. Here are some suggestions. *Samir Mehran's boat on the infrared video camera. *Jack's head, as seen through a sniper. *Renee and Jack on the ground, after he was shot. *Chloe holding a gun. *President Hassan reunited with his daughter (there hasn't been one of him yet) I take this one back, Kayla was used in the last picture and from the preview it looks like President Hassan will be more notable in the next episode. *And of course, the Bill Prady murder. Noahcs 02:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : I went with Jack's head though the sniper. I wanted to go for the Bill Prady murder but it was hard to get an unblurred screenshot and when I looked again I really preferred this shot of Jack, it was very interesting. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) To me, I feel like the image should be the final reveal, because usually when there's a twist that large that is what the image becomes. That's what I left the episode going "that was a moment". Also, we've had a lot of Jack main images this season. That or Chloe with a gun, but I don't really have a reason that's just cause darn it I love Chloe! 13:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think Chloe finally having something to do is more notable than Jack almost dying (again). I took a cap from the gun scene that looks really good, as well as a few others from the Fox website, but wasn't able to upload them cause of my block (on a school computer now). Later today, I hope? --Pyramidhead 17:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: When you get a chance upload your pics and display them here, and we can all decide which one is the best. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's a few. My top choice, again, would be the first one of Chloe. --Pyramidhead 21:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree, the first is really good. The second one is good too, definitely needs to be included in the guide if we don't use it as the main image. I hate the framing of the third one; thats what I was going to go with for the murder scene but I don't think it works as a main image. I'm leaning towards the second one just because its a bit different as a main image and has an interesting foreground and background. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree that the second image is great and should end up in use in some way if not used as the main image, as I suspect it might not. Especially because the Chloe with gun image is nice because Chloe hasn't been in a main image all year.TiredAlex 00:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The first one with Chloe is the definitely the best picture, but we already have an image like that back in Season 4. I vote for keeping the one we already have: Jack Bauer as seen through a sniper's scope. :::Noahcs 21:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::So what? That didn't stop us from using two pictures of the same character in a row last year. If anything, I like the parallel that this would draw with that earlier episode. Anyway, Jack was barely in ten minutes of this episode, and was most certainly not the main focus; that was CTU getting back on its feet. --Pyramidhead 23:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Pyramidhead, what do you not understand about consensus? You constantly do things that either goes against what people have agreed or before a full decision has been made and make edits that go in your favour! We have had two who like the image of yours with Chloe and the gun, and two (myself and Noahcs) who prefer the current one. You need to wait and give it more time. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If you changed your mind, okay, but I didn't get any sign at all of you wanting to keep the original image from what you wrote; you said yourself you'd prefer either #1 or #2. Most everyone else seems to agree Chloe with gun was the "best" picture. With the traffic these days, this is probably all the consensus we're going to get. --Pyramidhead 09:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I think we need to wait at least until Blue Rook comes in with an opinion, so we can get a more rounded opinion of what most of the established editors want. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Generally I wish to stay out of main image discussions but if it's a deadlock, all I can provide I'm afraid is ambiguity. The shot of Jack on the ground is visually unique, but I definitely agree with Pyramidhead that Jack wasn't really in the forefront of the episode. The problem is that the image of Chloe just isn't visually interesting. Chloe almost never handles weapons, granted, but that shot is so unspectacular. The only reason I'd be comfortable with it is because it's brighter than the Jack one. Maybe we can get a good, clear one with Dana garroting Prady? The current murder image isn't clear enough and is a tad dark. 19:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I've watched that scene a lot and haven't found a decent shot of the murder, but I certainly agree that would be the best shot to get. It's just that neither mine nor Pyramidhead has a good shot of it. Between the one of Jack and the one of Chloe, I'd go with the one of Jack just because its a more interesting shot than Chloe's. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think it's plenty interesting - it's Chloe protecting her "babies," lol. Anyway, we always try to go for the image or scene that most people will probably remember best after watching, and that's undoubtedly either this or the end twist. Believe it or not, my murder cap was brightened up in Photoshop; I don't think there's a way to get a really good cap of it unless we're okay with just one of their faces. --Pyramidhead 21:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote time? # Current: # 8x13_Chloe_Gun: 2''' # 8x13_Chloe_Hastings: # 8x13 Dana Walks.jpg (or some variant): '''5 --Pyramidhead 09:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm voting for the current one but if a good one of Dana comes up I'll happily change my vote. I've tried again this morning and really can't see a decent shot. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I voted for keeping the current one. On a related note, do you think this is a good picture of Dana? If you think that its better, I might change my vote. Noahcs 21:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually I think that might be a good idea for the main picture. However there are two problems with your version: it is slightly blurred and in PNG format, which is a lot bigger than JPEG. Pyramidhead is often able to get high quality images (I assume from Hulu which those unfortunate enough of us to live in the UK can't see!) that are JPEG so if he can have a shot at it, it might be good. My attempt is here on the right but I'm sure Pyramidhead can get a better one. Good catch, Noahcs! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Do me a favor though, if you decide to change your vote to the Dana picture, will you go ahead and change mine as well? I don't want to change my vote unless someone else does. Otherwise, we'll end up in a three-way tie! Noahcs 01:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: If that Dana one is deemed usable, I vote for that, because I like how dark and ominous it is - if not that one, then Chloe with the gun. TiredAlex 16:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: OK I've rescinded mine and Noahcs' votes, and added one for TiredAlex to Dana's picture. I'll leave it 24 hours and unless another picture gets as many or more votes, we can make the swap. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I think I'm going to vote for Chloe with the gun. Jack definitely was not the main focus, and despite how original the image, I just don't like it, and about the Dana one, my guess is she will have a bigger role in a coming episode, and we could use an image of her then. HillingerShouldn'tHaveBeenAMole ::::::: Dana walks for sure. --MistahWhippy 00:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::: OK well I've changed the image as Dana's pic was the most popular, but if anyone feels a great urge for it to be changed then feel free to reopen the discussion here! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Image problem I don't know if this is just my browser, but in the episode guide, File:8x13l.jpg looks exactly like File:8x13m.jpg. Looking at the images by themselves, they're different, as they should be. It's just within the guide itself that they become identical. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 19:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Try emptying your internet cache. It's because I uploaded the file 8x13l.jpg over the same image of 8x13m.jpg because I added another picture in later on. That should solve your problem. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Renee cradles Jack - hmm, he's really put on a bit of weight and facial hair? The whole point of what Samir is doing OK, this is a discussion that can be deleted once my question has been answered because it does not contribute to the betterment of the Wiki, I just don't understand something. Because I'm not familiar with New York, I would appreciate someone's help who is. To my understanding, Samir's issue is that he cannot smuggle the fuel rods - which he has with him - into New York. But he was already in New York when he had Kayla Hassan hostage, right? I don't understand why he needed to cross that river to, as he put it, "get into the city". I am totally clueless about New York so I'm sorry if this seems like a completely stupid thing to question but it'd be great if someone could help me out. Is it that the specific area of New York that Samir is targeting is on the island of New York or something? Because if it is, I didn't know that had been established. Thanks, New Yorkers! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Samir's exact objective isn't completely known. I'm from New York so being in New York isn't being in NYC. Chloe said in 3:00am-4:00am that the car Samir was in was crossing into Brooklyn and Brooklyn is one of the five New York boroughs, but not the city. I hope i answered your question! --Dunit1014 (talk/ / ) 20:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hastings says that he can no longer guarantee the safety of Manhattan in the promo for the next episode, and I've always assumed that they wanted to get into the core population of New York. Weren't they in some industrial district before crossing the river? Now they're just minutes away from the UN building. --MistahWhippy 02:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::As far as I know, New York City is divided into five boroughs (Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Staten Island, Bronx) with several rivers and bridges dividing most of the boroughs from the others. I assumed that they wanted to take the nuclear rods into Manhattan, which is the most densely populated part and the financial center of the city with lots of company headquarters and government buildings (including the UN building, which is seen in the last shot of the episode). Thief12 02:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Ohhh is that the building they gave so much attention to? That did confuse me. OK, so where were they when they had Kayla? Jack got there from Manhattan (presumably where CTU is) and now he's in a different borough (where Samir was) in his attempts to catch Samir, right? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, Kayla was being held in the Republic Commerce Bank, which was said to be near Williamsburg Bridge. In real life, the Williamsburg Bridge connects Brooklyn with Manhattan, so there it is. Thief12 21:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC)